


Forever

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: ;), F/M, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: I don't own anything.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

It was a warm spring day in May. The sun was residing for the day and had an orangish glow to it. The oraginish glow from the sun made the skies turn into a beautiful orange-pink color. A lot of people were entering a lavish hotel to attend a wedding. The lobby was covered with carrara white polished marble flooring. There were beautiful white pillars supporting the pearl white coffered ceiling. There were many chandeliers ordained with empress crystals attached to the ceiling, lighting the place up brilliantly. The guests were eager and excited for the wedding to begin. There was still about an hour’s time before the ceremony took place. People were busy either signing their names in the guestbook, gifting money, or being seated by ushers. 

In the wedding hall, there were rows of ivory parsons chairs lined up. They were split into two parts by an aisle in the middle. The floor had a simple beige carpeting and there was a white aisle runner down the aisle which was ornamented with lavender silk rose petals on each side. There was a bright cove lighting from the tray ceiling, brightening the entire hall up. The hall wasn’t overly decorated with things but was simple and modern, making it look stunning. 

Kagura, Otae, and Kyuubei went to the bride’s room to see Tsukuyo and congratulate her before grabbing their seats but they were greeted with a note taped onto the door. It read,

“The groom needs to borrow the bride for a bit. Thank you for coming to the wedding. We’ll see you later.”

The ladies stared at each other. “I guess we’ll see Tsukki at the wedding then,” Kagura said. “I really wanted to see her in her wedding dress,” she pouted.

“Guess we’ll have to wait until the ceremony. Let’s go get our seats,” Kyuubei said. The other two nodded and they went to go get their seats.

Tsukuyo was brought into an empty dressing room. “Shinsuke!” she said to her soon-to-be husband. “Yer not supposed to look at the bride before the weddin’ ya know.”

“I know but once I had my eye on you, I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

Tsukuyo was in a body hugging mermaid dress. It was an off the shoulder dress with a low plunging back. The dress had floral lace and a sheer bodice. It highlighted the curves of her body beautifully. Her hair was down in a bob hairstyle and she had very light makeup on. Tsukuyo was already undeniably beautiful but today she radiated beauty even more. 

Shinsuke locked the door behind him. She always made him feel all sorts of emotions. After he saw her in the wedding dress for him, their wedding day, he wanted her. No, he needed her.

“Shinsuke we should get ba-,” Shinsuke hugged her and she felt a familiar hardness. “Oh!” She blushed. 

“I can’t wait until we arrive to our honeymoon destination later,” he whispered in a husky voice.

Tsukuyo shivered from the closeness of his voice alone. She weakly grabbed onto his arms. “Shinsuke we can’t right now.”

“We can’t?” He gave her a quick peck on the lips. He leaned in once more and gave her a longer kiss. 

“Mmm.” Tsukuyo melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They clumsily made their way to the big dressing table at the back of the room. He lifted her up and seated her on the edge of the table. Their kiss deepened and his hands began roaming to her back side. “Wait Shinsuke! We don’t have much time. We gotta make it quick.”

Shinsuke let out a low growl. He wanted to be able to see all of her, be able to touch her all over the place. “I wanted to touch you everywhere but we’ll leave that for later tonight. Be prepared.”

Tsukuyo’s face grew hotter from his forewarning. Shinsuke pushed her dress as far as it would let him. Fortunately it pushed as far as her hips. Tsukuyo undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor with his boxers quickly following. His hard member bounced free. Shinsuke started off at her ankle and kissed his way up to her inner thighs. On the way he came into contact with her wedding garter. He gave her a fierce gaze while his mouth tugged it and let it snap back into place, making her more excited for what was to come. He kissed her inner thighs then moved his mouth to her wet intimate area that was covered by her white lace underwear. He gave her a kiss on her entrance.

“Shinsuke, I can’t wait!” 

“Me neither Tsukuyo.” He pulled her underwear down and let it dangle on her ankle. He got his hard member and slipped it inside.

“Ah!” Tsukuyo threw her head back from the pleasure she felt. She loosely kept her arms around his neck as he started ramming inside of her. There was no time to start off with slow thrusts, they had a wedding to attend to. His thrusts were great but he wasn’t hitting the spot she wanted him to right. “Shinsuke hold up. Let’s switch positions.” Tsukuyo got off the table and turned around. She grabbed onto the edge of the table and put her ass out towards Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke smirked at the view. He gave her a smack on the butt causing her to let out a small yelp. He slipped his member back in, satisfying the emptiness he was feeling. He got a good grip on her hips and started thrusting again. He gruntled in satisfaction. 

“Ah~ Mmn-ah!” Shinsuke was hitting the spot that he wasn’t hitting right before. Tsukuyo’s hips started moving on its own. 

“You look so beautiful Tsukuyo,” he whispered into her ear. His sexy voice and his hot breath in his ear was driving her crazy even more. “You can see the beautiful expression I get to see every time we have sex.”

Tsukuyo looked up and saw her expression on the mirror. “Ah! This is so embarrassin’! I wanna change positions back to what it was before.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” His thrusts became deeper, harder, and faster. "I’m the only one that gets to see you like this. All to myself.” He kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders. He felt her walls clamp around him. “I can feel you about to come. Come for me Tsukuyo.” He loved pleasing Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo felt Shinsuke’s member swell bigger and twitch inside of her. She turned her head towards Shinsuke. “I want ya to do the same for me.” After a couple of more deep, hard thrusts from Shinsuke, Tsukuyo became undone. A wave of pleasure rolled throughout her body and she rode it out until she calmed down.

Shinsuke also came after she had. “Ah!” 

Tsukuyo felt his cream filling her inside to the brim. There was a knock on the door and they stared at it in silence. “Aw guess this room’s closed,” a female’s voice said. 

“Let’s go look for another room. There’s still twenty minutes left until the wedding starts.” The footsteps walked off until they were heard no more.

“Twenty minutes?! We gotta get back!” Tsukuyo quickly pulled her underwear back on and pulled her dress down while Shinsuke put everything back on slowly. “I’ll head out first, ya come back out five minutes.”

“Let’s just leave together,” Shinsuke suggested.

“We can’t an’ ya know why!” Tsukuyo’s cheeks were red. “I’ll see ya soon.” She quickly walked to the door. She opened the door slightly then Shinsuke pulled her back in by the arm. “Shins-” He gave her a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you at our wedding,” he said while caressing her cheek. Tsukuyo smiled and gave him a quick nod before running off back to the bridal room while trying not to get caught. 


End file.
